The Darkness Before The Dawn
！！ |romaji=Semarikuru! Ningen-kai no Saigo no Hi, !! |translation=Loom! The Human World's Final Day, D5!! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 53.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 18, 2011 (En:) August 9, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis Mikey and his forces discover Ewan where he is being held to power the Darkness Loader. They attempt to free him when interrupts. Tyutyumon grows to an immense size, revealing that he has been compressing his data to achieve his small form. This small size is enough to rebuff Mikey's forces until he releases . Beastmon's cat nature gets the better of her against Tyutyumon's mouse form, and she eats him. They successfully manage to rescue Ewan, who proceeds to have a breakdown regarding how much harm he has caused especially when compared to Mikey's heroism. lacks the patience to deal with it and puts him to sleep. suggests blowing up the facility to impair the Darkness Loader, which proceeds to do. Meanwhile, has successfully absorbed his brother and is reveling in his newfound power. He explains his history to the Fusion Fighters United Army, revealing that Lord Bagra has always been ahead of him in power, so he developed the Fusion Loader to compensate. Everything had been his manipulations to gain enough strength to defeat his brother, including Ewan's corruption. Darkest AxeKnightmon then displays his strength with an attack that destroys anything it touches. The humans manage to avoid the strike, but Darkest AxeKnightmon decides he wants the power of the Digimon who managed to get so far. He tries to forced digifuse them all, drawing them out of the Fusion Loaders, but Mikey's destruction of the power facility ruins that plan. The United Army sends out and wins the resulting clash. Darkest AxeKnightmon cannot believe he is weaker with Lord Bagra's power than Lord Bagra is alone. Lord Bagra's voice then speaks to him, and AxeKnightmon goes to his inner world, where Lord Bagra still exists. Lord Bagra reveals he was aware of AxeKnightmon's machinations the entire time, affirming that he was allowed to do it because he knew that even then he would fail. The insult drives AxeKnightmon to attack, but Lord Bagra dispatches him easily. Lord Bagra tells AxeKnightmon that he lacks vision and then fully absorbs him. Outside of the soul space, Lord Bagra takes control of their shared form and becomes . With one hand, he easily defeats Shoutmon X7 and returns him to his components. Shoutmon refuses to give in, however, and attacks anyway. Shoutmon is killed during his efforts, driving Mikey to despair. MegaDarknessBagramon then travels to the Human World to begin his true invasion, discarding his opponents in the space between worlds. There, Mikey floats while lost in despair. He then hears Shoutmon's voice, which drives him to begin to fight. He is saved by Angie and Jeremy, who also saved the others. They reveal that the ones who gave them to power to save them were the and DigiCards. The two of them appear and tell him that all of them are each others' last hopes. Featured characters (22) |c5= * (24) |c6= * (3) * (3) * (20) |c7= * (34) * (35) |c10= * (2) *' ' (6) * (7) * (9) * (11) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (14) * (14) * (17) * (18) *' ' (19) *'' '' (21) * (23) * (25) * (26) * (26) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (33) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder4=13 |arrow4=rr2 |DIGIMON5=Greymon (2010 anime) |customname5=Greymon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, MailBirdramon }} ) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=ZekeGreymon |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X7 |customimage4=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added4=(w/ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder4=13 |arrow4=rr2 |DIGIMON5=MailBirdramon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=13 |arrow3=rr2 |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon |added4=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=13 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=13 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , MailBirdramon }} , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=13 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=13 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, , MailBirdramon }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Error * During the appearance of Legendary Digimon, Wargreymon the red "X" on his body were miscolored as white, making it invinsible. But it's soon changed into red again on the next scene. Other notes de:Schein! Der letzte Tag der Menschenwelt, D5!!